User talk:Bandon23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bandon23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 17:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Why didn't you agree to the alliance? Dude, why did you not agree to the alliance? With you backing me, we could take down Denmark, and beat France! I will let you have all of Lithunia, save everything west of Riga. Spartian300 (talk) 21:12, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I give you Prussia. All of it. Besides, you know the French Alliance is in a better position. Tech (talk) 21:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Like otherwise, Tech said that, he is bored that if I attack him, he would be mad with me. So unfortunately, yeah I don't agree with that, French Alliance is better. Bandon23 (talk) 22:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Bandon. I suggests you now help us take down the Prussians. Tech (talk) 22:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Whoa now. Russia could NEVER take all Prussia, but I would give up some of Poland. Maybe I would give you just all of Lithuania. Spartian300 (talk) 22:36, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Tech, do you agree that he gonna give me all of Lithuania? I think I'm afraid. And Spar, yeah what If I take all of Lithuania and beat France? Tech could be mad with me. Don't just make me mistakes. Bandon23 (talk) 10:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC) He is already dropping out of the war, don't worry. Just don't fight against me. Tech (talk) 10:52, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Ban, don't be a coward, for God's sake. Russia would easily turn the tide against France. And Tech has no real power on this wiki. Edge is the only real admin. I mean, c'mon man. You would beat France. Russia NEVER loses. That is, if you invade them. Spartian300 (talk) 11:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) And why are you afraid? Dude, Russia is strong enough to b eat Denmark and France. Spartian300 (talk) 11:28, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Spar, cut the bullshit right now. You have dropped out already. And Bandon, attack Austria from the East. I can offer you more than Spar. Tech (talk) 11:32, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Spar, can you just shut up already? Your dropped out. There is no real that this is just game. Don't be just asshole. There is no point that you made me sick. Bandon23 (talk) 12:04, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I do take it too seriously. But still. I have plans man. But dude, I was having trouble understanding you. Try to be more clear next time. But maybe we could work a little something out next time? Spartian300 (talk) 20:08, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, hopefully we can Spar, as I hope that Tech could warn me if I join with you. That makes no clues. So what are we gonna be allies... I believe 1835? Bandon23 (talk) 20:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Uhh, Bandon. What do you mean? Tech (talk) 20:24, December 25, 2014 (UTC)